Return To Innocence
by Angry Blood Sister
Summary: A great evil has been resurrected and whises to conquer all of Gaea, and it haas already gained the loyalty of the Wing Goddess. Will Van and his friends be able to safe her as well as their beloved planet? Chapter 13 now posted! R/R please!
1. Prologue

A/N: This fanfic is modeled after the feature film 'Escaflowne : The Movie' and follows the rules, characteristics and theories of that film. To clarify, they are very different from the television series. I will be posting author's notes in every chapter where something needs to be explained. This intro I don't think needs much of one, I assume you'll get the basic idea. So, for now, enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was standing on a large grassy cliff, the wind was crisp and pure, as only a mountain breeze can be. He knew he was in the surrounding hills outside of Adom. He could hear the soothing song of the bird in the trees. The gorgeous vista laying before him was breathtaking. Oh how the mountains calm the soul, he thought to himself.  
  
"We will always be together." he heard a female voice say. So familiar.  
  
He turned to look at her. She was beautiful as well, a beauty great enough to rival that of nature. After all, she was a goddess. A great warmth welled up inside of him as he gazed upon her earthy-golden hair and emerald eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but words alone could never describe how he felt. He only smiled at her, then turned back to the mountains.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a strange sound, but what worried him was that he could not place it. It sounded like nothing he had ever heard before. Nothing he could name could even describe what it was.  
  
"You hear it? Can you hear her song?" the woman at his side asked. "Her song." she said more whistlfully, and stepped forward, closer to the edge of the cliff. He was afraid that she'd fall. Then he heard the birds rise up, their wings and voices making a great noise, all of them were white. And then, to his great astonishment, he saw the woman grow white wings, alike to those he himself had. Then all was quiet. There were no birds, there wasn't that strange noise he had heard, and most important of all, the woman was gone, and he did nothing but stand there.  
  
He bolted upright, breathing heavily and covered in damp cotton sheets. He put his hands to his head and found that his brow was covered in sweat and his shaggy hair was matted to his scalp. Why did it always end there? Why was that moment haunting him?  
  
He sat in his bed, slowly recognizing his surroundings again. He was in his bedchamber, in his castle. And even though he knew that all he had to do was call and someone would be there, he felt utterly alone. Empty. A feeling of being hollow and weak was common when he woke up from this dream, this nightmare. But why?   
  
It had been three long years since that fateful moment, and he had been plagued with it in his sleep ever since. Not able to forget that he had done nothing to stop her ascension. She had been the only one to reach him when he had been hiding within himself. And for that, he felt eternally grateful, as well as connected to her. But she had been called back to her home, the Mystic Moon. That too had disappeared when she had left Gaea. For three years, the Mystic Moon had been invisible to all, just as Gaea was to it. But now all he could think about was that woman. A kindred spirit in tune to his very soul, and who had warmed his heart. The only one who had been able to show him he wasn't alone.  
  
He sighed, raking his fingers through his wet hair and falling back into his bed.  
  
"Hitomi." he whispered, longingly. 


	2. Message From Velleese

The sun was bright and warm, falling carelessly on the man's sleeping form. He lay on his stomach, arms placed at seemingly uncomfortable angles, his back moving every so slightly with his unconscious breathing. A woman stood near the bed, having snuck into the royal bedchamber. Anyone else would have been reprimanded severely, but not her. Whenever she felt like it, she just walked, or in this case, tip-toed, into the room of her best friend. This morning, she had decided to wake him up with her most respectful bedside manner.  
  
"Lord Van!" she yelled, pouncing on the sleeping figure.  
  
"Ahh." came the muffled yell of the King.  
  
"Lord Van! Lord Van! Wake up! I have some very important news!" WAKE UP!" she yelled in his ear, making the King violently roll over and thrash about, trying to get the woman off of him.  
  
She sat cross-legged at the end of the large bed while the still groggy man sat himself up and wiped at his eyes.  
  
"Merle, why do you insist on such rude awakenings." he said, annoyed that his rest had once again been disturbed. The cat-woman sat up, proud as a peacock, but when she spoke she completely ignored his statement.  
  
"Lord Van, you must get dressed immediately! You have overslept again!" she said, a little more quiet yet no less urgent.  
  
"What is it Merle? How long have I slept this time?" he threw back the sheets of his bed and slowly got out, standing and stretching. Merle looked at his body as his muscles twitched and moved. So strong yet so gentle, she thought lovingly.  
  
"Lord Van, it's nearly midday!" she yelled again.  
  
Van's attention quickly snapped back to his friend. Midday? He had slept that long? It felt like he had only just fallen asleep. This had been the longest time as of yet. What was wrong with him?  
  
Merle looked at him, worried, her eyes big and full of concern. She said this much.  
  
"I know Merle, don't worry, I'll be fine." but he wasn't even sure of that himself.  
  
"Anyway," Merle quickly settled back into her earlier demeanor. "You must get dressed and meet with the Council, the messengers have come back from the dig-site, they have something very important to tell you!" And with that, the cat-woman bound out of the room, tail twitching behind her, not even letting Van ask one more question. He gave a small laugh. Merle's antics had at least lifted the feeling that had been weighing on him since the dream. Well, for a little while at least.   
  
He quickly got dressed in his kingly garments. Much different from the cutoff trousers and animal skin, he thought. But it was what was expected of him. He had to look like a king to be able to rule his people. No one would follow a feral looking young man, nor have any sort of respect for him. That time had passed. Now he was to be the stately King. But his new clothes didn't look too bad. He looked in himself in the mirror. The tall young man looking back at him was wearing navy blue. The trousers, the tunic, the overcoat; all pressed and clean-cut, even his dark brown boots were polished. He looked nothing like he did three years ago.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Upon entering the Council chamber a harold rang out.   
  
"Van de Fanel, King of Fanelia."  
  
All present in the room stood, respecting the old customs. I wish they didn't do this, he thought to himself, I hate it. I feel like I'm a spectacle, something to be gawked at. But without saying a word, only nodding his head, the entire assembly sat down around the extremely large rectangular table. Van took his seat at the head. He looked around, he new almost everyone, although, even after nearly two years of the existence of this Council, he still couldn't place some of the members.  
  
To his right was Allen Shezar, the now appointed General of the Fanelian forces. Some of whom were the remaining Abaharaki forces from the war with the Black Dragon. To his left was Gaddess, his Captain. Both were close friends as well as great military leaders. He noticed others, Dryden Fasa, his cheif advisor, Merle of course, the little Mole Man, and several others. Why Mole Man was on the Council he could never remember, but that wasn't important now.   
  
"What is going on?" Van asked, maybe a little rude.  
  
"Van," Van looked over at Allen who was now speaking. "The messengers we sent to the dig-site have returned."  
  
"Yes, that much I've already been told." the corner of his mouth curling slightly as he looked at Merle who giggled softly.  
  
"Well, they wish to speak with you."  
  
"Very well." Van sighed. He hated these meetings. Hopefully the messengers had something interesting to say.  
  
Allen raised his arm and signaled with his hand to the guards at another set of doors at the opposite end of the room, to let the two men in. When they entered, they came to the end of the table and bowed their heads to the King. Van motioned for them to stand straight again. They did so. Then one stepped forward.  
  
"Your Highness, the workers on the site of Velleese have unearthed something of great importance." his voice urgent and strained. Van sat up in his chair, a clear sign on his interest.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Ancient Scrolls of the Avalon." he answered.  
  
All faces turned towards the man speaking, astonished. Everyone new that what he had just said was nearly impossible.  
  
"The Avalon? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
"But that's impossible, the Avalon were destroyed. They went with Ancient Gaea." one councilman stated.  
  
"Yes. How could their scrolls have survived?" said another.  
  
A buzz started around the table. Men and women were conversing with one another about this news. Van sat quietly in his chair, thinking. The Avalon? He looked to his friends, all surprised as he, except Allen. He had known. He had been the one to call the Council together. He smiled at him as Allen realized what Van had. Then Van turned his gaze back to the messengers.  
  
"Where are the scrolls now?"  
  
"They are still at Velleese, there are many my Lord." he looked a little ashamed that he hadn't been able to transport them to the castle itself.  
  
Van sat for a moment, contemplating. He did so want to go to Veleese and see these ancient scrolls. He looked to Allen again.  
  
"What do you think, Allen?" he asked of his General.  
  
"I think it would be wise for you to go, Van, and see what these scrolls are all about." Allen had known that Van wanted to go, to get away from the castle for a while. "But," he added, making the young king look at him again in surprise. "I suggest that you take a few companions instead of the Royal Guard, to make the trip as inconspicuous as possible." he smiled. Knowing full well that he had just claimed a spot on this small journey, as well as leaving it open for Van's other close friends.  
  
"Then it is settled." Van said standing up, pushing his large wooden chair back. "General Allen, Chief Advisor Dryden and Lady Merle will join me on my way to Veleese. Captain Gadess," he spoke, looking directly at the rough looking man to his left. "You will be left in charge." But with his telepathic voice he said,   
  
'I trust you Gadess, so please don't destroy what we have resurrected of my country.'  
  
Gadess laughed, thought the majority of those assembled didn't know at what.  
  
"With honor, Your Highness." he replied. The latter of the sentence having been emphasized with sarcasm. Gadess had never really thought of Van as the King, and they both knew it, Van was always a warrior first in the captain's eyes.  
  
"Well then. Council is adjourned." said Van. And without any further instruction, he left with his traveling companions in tow. 


	3. Omens

He was standing on a large grassy cliff, the wind was crisp and pure, as only a mountain breeze can be.   
  
Oh no, it was the dream again. He unconscious mind tried to stop all of this, he didn't want to have to go through this again.   
  
"We will always be together."  
  
'No we won't!' he tried to yell out, but nothing changed. Then came that noise again, but something was different. He listened closely, it sounded like...like a voice. What was it saying?  
  
"You hear it? Can you hear her song?Her song."  
  
'Yes, but don't listen to it! Don't leave me!' but all he did was smile. Again, he did nothing but smile and turn back to the mountains.  
  
But she couldn't hear his silent cries. She stepped forward, the birds rose in a great chorus, she let her wings show. The Wing Goddess. Then she was gone. He fought his mind and memory to let him try and stop her, but she had already gone.  
  
"Hitomi!" he cried out. Bolting upright as he always did after this dream. His riding companions, who were sleeping nearby all woke with the noise. Allen immediately jumping to his feat and drawing his sword.  
  
"Lord Van! What's wrong?" Merle whined, quickly crawling over to his side.  
  
"Van, what is it?" Allen asked, finally sheathing his sword. It was of no use for now.  
  
Van felt a little embarrassed that he had woken everyone up, and even more so that he had screamed out in his sleep. Why wouldn't that dream just go away. He rubbed his face with his hands, and without looking at anyone said,   
  
"Nothing. It was nothing." he hung his head forward, letting his hair cover his reddened face and tearful eyes.  
  
"Lord Van, don't lie." Merle scolded him.  
  
"You yelled out something." Allen cooly stated, once again sitting down on his sleeping blankets.  
  
"You said a name." Dryden, for the first time speaking since he had been awoken. He calmly took out his spectacles from his traveling pack and shined then placed them on the bridge of his nose. He looked straight at Van and Van couldn't help but look up at him. Dryden, though he didn't look like someone you would pay attention to, commanded attention when he spoke, and especially when he looked at you.   
  
"Why don't you tell us what's wrong Van." he said, smiling slightly. He wasn't mocking him, it was just his way of calming people. Over the years, that technique had started to work on Van.   
  
"It was a dream," he started. Merle whined to herself. "No, it was more like a memory. It was when Hi-" he froze when he tried say her name.  
  
"Hitomi." Dryden finished for him.  
  
"Oh Lord Van." Merle whined again and hung onto his arm.  
  
"The Wing Goddess. This is an omen." Dryden said. All sat quietly except Merle, who was huddled against Van whispering to herself.  
  
"An omen of what?" Allen asked.  
  
"Now that I'm not sure of," Dryden smiled. "But I'm sure those scrolls will answer that for us."  
  
Allen smiled softly, shaking his head.  
  
"Smart ass." Merle muttered, glaring at the former tavern owner.  
  
Dryden ignored her and fell back into a sleeping position after placing his glasses back into his pack.  
  
"I suggest we get some more sleep before we ride on to Velleese tomorrow." he said.  
  
"I agree." said Allen. And he too settled back into his blankets.  
  
Van looked back down at his hands which were resting in his lap. What could this dream mean if it is in fact an omen?  
  
"Lord Van," Merle whispered in his ear. "Please Lord Van, don't worry, that's my job. Just go back to sleep and we'll see what this is all about in the morning." Van looked at her, a half smile was all he could muster.   
  
"Thank you Merle."   
  
She smiled back at him.   
  
"That's what I'm here for. Now go to sleep." And at that she bounded off to her own resting place. Leaving him to think. He laid himself down slowly and looked up at the night stars. The moon was bright and illuminating everything with it's lunar glow. How beautiful and peaceful it all seemed. Why couldn't his life be like that. He put his hands behind his head and laid there for a while, thinking and trying to fall asleep once again, but it seemed hopeless. All he could think about was Hitomi. Suddenly he saw a falling star. Quickly he made his wish.  
  
"I wish that you'd come back to me Hitomi. I whish it with all my heart and soul." he whispered.  
  
The wind picked up, rustling the leaves and his hair. Hitomi please come back, he thought silently as he fell asleep to the leaves falling around him. 


	4. The Scrolls of the Avalon

At day break, the four companions packed up their small campsite and rode on towards Velleese. Once over the last hill, they could look down on the small town and future site of a border fortress.   
  
Valleese was renowned for nothing but was overall quite pleasant, but now it was surrounded by tents of varying shapes and sizes. Tents to house men and equipment alike, since the proper facilities were just not available in the small town.   
  
Van had sent out men to scout out and survey the area weeks ago, and now the building preparations were well under way. This now bustling town was where these ancient scrolls were being held.  
  
Van, still not having outgrown some of his impatience, race down the hillside into the outlying encampment, his friends close behind him. Once the horses and their packs had been taken care of, Allen led them all to a particularly large tent. Upon entering, they could hear two men arguing.  
  
"So what are you telling me Savelle?" said a tall, greying haired man with a deeply lined face and dark tanned skin. His voice seemed tired, yet strong all the same.  
  
"Ahem." Allen interrupted. The two men looked at him. The second party in the argument was a squat little man with thinning hair and small eyes that were bright blue.   
  
"General Shezar." the taller one stood up, but the smaller and older man just sat in place, looking on. Then Van stepped into the view of the men and instantly the older man stood respectfully. The taller man bowed his head.  
  
"Your Highness, it is a great honor that you would come to Velleese."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine. Besides, you gave me an excuse to get out of that stuffy castle." Van smiled.  
  
"Van, this is Captain Nairva. He is overseeing the building process." Allen introduced the man. Van, though a very unkingly gesture that it was, shook the captain's hand. His friends smiled at this. He still wasn't used to being King. The captain brushed this aside and spoke.  
  
"I assume that you have come to see the scrolls." very serious.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well let me introduce you to Savelle Clant. He is a resident historian and philosopher here in Valleese. He has been helping us figure out what is on the scrolls." Van also shook this man's hand. Savelle smiled.  
  
"You are kind of heart young man, and you will need that to be a great King." the old man said, a mystic tone to his voice. Van looked at the man, wanting to ask what that meant, but decided against it.  
  
"Anyway," Nairva continued. He walked into a back room separated by a curtain and came back with a very large wooden crate. "I believe these are what you'll be interested in." he set the heavy crate down as carefully as he could. Van looked at the ancient parchments. They were in extraordinarily good condition considering their age. Then an old, thin and wrinkled hand reached in and grabbed one.  
  
"I think you will be interested in this particular scroll, King Van." said Savelle.  
  
He unrolled it and held it in front of him. Then he began to read in his quiet voice.  
  
"The Wing Goddess will come to Gaea from the Mystic Moon to help cleanse it of evil. Though tempted by destructive forces She will ultimately choose the side of good. Also, when a tired soul falls She will be the only one to reach him. The wish of the Wing Goddess will change the world. But once She has brought an end to the Evil Half, and brought peace to the soul who so longs for release, She will be quickly called back to her Homeland."  
  
Savelle stopped breifly and was about to speak again when interrupted by Merle.  
  
"But that's already happened you old coot! That was when Lord Van's brother tried to..."She  
  
stopped as soon as she saw Van's face.  
  
Van looked completely despondent. His mind unwillingly flashed over events from the past. How he had witnessed his brother die before he could even say he was sorry. He had forgiven his brother but had never even gotten the words out before the chance was taken away from him.  
  
"Oh Lord Van." Merle whimpered, coming up behind him and loosely hugging him.  
  
"Your Highness?" Savelle asked.  
  
"Keep reading." Van ordered, desperate to hear more. Savelle obeyed.  
  
"Not long after Her ascension, the Wing Goddess will be once again be called back to Gaea, for a new evil will vie for her power and loyalty. She will be once again caught in between the two great powers. When this time comes, Gaea will be in it's greatest peril, for if evil succeeds, an existence worse than oblivion will consume all in it's darkness. We warn those who come after us, there will be signs that will harold the second coming of the Wing Goddess. The first will be the reappearance of the Mystic Moon. The second will be a call from the Shadows from a fallen Dragon. And the third and most important of all, will be known to none other than the Lost Soul. He will know the exact moment the Wing Goddess has descended once again."   
  
Savelle stopped, and Van was thankful, for otherwise he would have started crying. He felt a spasm run through his body, rendering him weak, feeling lost and alone.  
  
"Lord Van, what is it?" Merle asked quietly. All present remained quiet, trying not to stare at the hurt young man but unable to do anything else. Suddenly, a loud commotion came from outside.   
  
"Captain Nairva! Captain Nairva!" came a voice. A young worker came rushing into the tent and ran right past Van and his friends.  
  
"Captain Nairva! Come outside right away!" he said, out of breathe.  
  
"What is it?" but the workers only response was his arm raising and his finger pointing to the door of the tent.  
  
All quickly made their way to the entrance of the tent. Outside the air was cool and the sun was high in the sky. They could all see the workers stopping everything and looking up at the sky, pointing. They followed their pointing fingers. There hanging in midair, was a new orb in the sky. One which hadn't been seen for three years.  
  
"The Mystic Moon." Van uttered breathlessly.  
  
"So it has begun." Savelle stated. All just stared at the spectacle. In awe of this omen from the heavens. 


	5. The Tomb Of The Evil One

He couldn't help it. Curiosity had gotten the best of him. He had to find out what this was all about. He most likely was going too far, but that had never stopped him before. The only thing about this little excursion that bothered him was the fact that they were camped out in a cave. A damn cave!  
  
He sat on a particularly uncomfortable rock, poking at the fire with stick. He was pondering whether or not it would be worth his while to burn one of his men's belonging. That'd be fun, he thought, but was abruptly distracted from his fiery thoughts when a new recruit came up to him.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, sir." Dilandau looked up at the scrawny young man. Glaring at him for interrupting him.  
  
"What." he spat.  
  
"S-sir," the rooky stuttered. Dilandau loved to hear the fear coursing through his voice. "The workers have found something. The Nahreim believe it to be what we've been looking for."  
  
Dilandau altogether forgot of his plans of arson, completely interested now in what this stick thin dirty soldier was saying.  
  
"Really." he smiled, that was never a good thing. The rooky soldier was struck with fear when he saw the look on his commanders face. This made Dilandau laugh. He stood up, brushing the godforsaken dirt from his clean clothes.  
  
"Take me to it." he commanded.   
  
The soldier jerkily led the way, far into the cave system, where the workers had supposedly uncovered what they were looking for. There, in an immense cavern, stood all his hired help as well as a few of his soldiers and the most annoying of all, The Nahreim. These crackpots gave him the creeps, with there mysterious ways and all. Devoting their entire lives to a dead person. How sad. How boring. Dilandau grimaced at them.  
  
"Well, what have you got for me?" he asked rudely.  
  
"Over there sir!" exclaimed many of the workers. Dilandau followed their urgent gestures to the far wall where a blank earthen wall had once been. Now, in place of the filth and stone, there stood a large door frame made of marble. He walked down the makeshift stairs through scattered puddles of mud-water until he stood right in front of the great archway. He studied it's many shapes; standing like pillars, holding the mantle-like crown, were two monstrous snakes, their mouths gaping wide, tongues and fangs extended. How deliciously menacing, Dilandau thought, smiling evilly. He looked at the doors, they were covered in words unknown to him. This made him angry.  
  
"What the hell does this say?" he bellowed.  
  
One of the Nahreim approached him from behind, and uttered in low, raspy voice.  
  
"It says, 'Heishreish li'isheish's Theish Eishvi'ishl Oivneish. Tuivrn bateck noivuw atend yteoivuish wi'ishll beish spatenrreishd.'"  
  
"In English you crackpot monk!" Dilandau yelled at the man.  
  
"Here lies The Evil One. Turn back now and you will be sparred." he translated. Dilandau laughed.   
  
" 'The Evil One', eh? Open It!" he ordered, turning his back on the archeological find and back to the platform.  
  
"Lord Dilandau!" the same monk ran after him. "If you open that door unprepared, something horrible will happen!"  
  
"Ya? Like what?" he asked sarcastically of the man. He didn't like him at all. Too dirty and impoverished in his plain brown burlap cassock.  
  
Just then they heard a loud crash come from the doors. They looked on as they saw the men pulling the ropes ran out of the way of the falling marble. Several didn't make it. Dilandau only laughed at heir stupidity. Dust clouds filled the cavernous room, the smell of stale air following close behind. Dilandau smiled, beginning to walk back down the steps when he heard something. The workers began to slowly back away from the now black entrance. The white-haired commander turned an ear to the sound, trying to identify it. Then it came again. A guttural sound, a hissing of some sort.  
  
"The Guardian wakes." said the monk at Dilandau's side. The commander violently turned to the man, an even more venomous look covering his face.  
  
"Guardian? What Guardian!"  
  
"Th-th-the Guardian of Fresia's tomb, my Lord." he stammered.  
  
Dilandau whipped his head around to face the opening in the cave wall. In the darkness he could see the slight shadow of something moving. And that noise came again, making the workers run as fast as they could from the fallen doors. This seemed to attract the attention of whatever was in the tomb. It moved swiftly into view and grabbed at those taking up the rear of the crowd. It was a giant snake. Its huge, elongated head ended in a blunt snout, a mouth brimming with jagged rows of teeth, now dripping with fresh blood. It pulled it's long slender body out of the tunnel-like entrance even further, lashing out at those who fled, devouring all it could. Dilandau laughed maniacally as he watched this ancient creature feed ravenously on all that moved. He felt somehow akin to this beast. Maybe it was because its bloodlust matched his own, but wasn't going to excuse it. It was in between him and his goal. It had to go.  
  
"Damn you morons! Don't just stand there! Kill it!" he screamed at his soldiers as he himself ran down to meet the beast, brandishing his sword.  
  
"AHHHH!" he screamed as he ran forward, pushing several dirt covered men and robed monks out of the way. The monstrous serpent growled menacingly at the men trying to surround it. It snapped wildly at their swords. Finally Dilandau, fed up with their apprehension of the beast. He raised his sword high, and in a wide arc, racked his blade through the serpent's skin. It shrieked out in pain. It looked around, wide eyed, searching for the source of it's pain. It found Dilandau laughing, running around it. It snapped at him, blunt nose slamming into the hard floor of the cavern, rock shards flying everywhere.  
  
"Come on!" Dilandau yelled at the snake. He roared at him and made another attempt to swallow him whole. Dilandau's insane laughter rivaled that of the monsters screams. Dilandau was once again in front of the Guardian, now craving the sight of more blood, took his sword in both hands, raised it above his head and thrust it into the serpent's breast. It screamed again, blood spurting rapidly from the inflicted wound. Dilandau was drenched in the foul liquid, his white hair and teeth alike now a crimson red. His eyes were wide with the lust for more blood.  
  
The giant snake fell slightly, not able now to tower above those remaining. Dilandau took this opportunity to go in for the kill. He climbed up onto the thing's neck, slipping on the now slick scales, all to make his way to the monster's head. The great serpent shook it's head violently to try and shake off it's assailant, but wasn't successful. But unfortunately for it, Dilandau was.   
  
He raised his sword once again over his head, and with all his strength, plunged it into the snake's brow, right in between the eyes. Blood poured out of it's mouth as it shook vehemently to free itself of its tormentor. Eventually it did, flinging the insane, blood soaked young man into the wooden stairs. It shrieked in agony as it lost vast amount of blood through both it's mouth and from the hole in its head. It began to slowly fall, it's breathing becoming labored and coarse.  
  
Finally it died, uttering one final painful trill.   
  
"You bastards could have done something." he said harshly as he walked back up to his men. All were ashamed that they had been deathly afraid. None of them were bold enough, or crazy enough, to have gone up against something like that alone.  
  
"Lord Dilandau." someone called to him.  
  
"What now?" he snapped, gingerly touching his face with his fingertips, looking at the blood, tasting it. Those near him cringed.  
  
"Do you wish to proceed into the tomb, Lord Dilandau?"  
  
Dilandau looked up. It was the monk from before. Beady eyes and all. He nodded.  
  
"Yes. Let's see what else we can kill." he laughed uncontrollably, his face contorting into something grotesque.   
  
A/N: I tried to make it longer. It's a good 3/4 page too. Hope you're satisfied. Hehe. Lots of love!  
  
Tabitha. 


	6. The White Feather

She waited at the steps of their favorite little coffee shop, the aroma of freshly ground beans wafted onto the street. She reveled in that smell. The increasingly cold October breeze suddenly picked up and she pulled both her sweater and scarf a little closer to her body and took a sip of her own cup of coffee. The scolding liquid burned down her throat, but she didn't care.  
  
She looked at her watch, 09:15:27. Yukari was late. Or was it just that she herself was uncharacteristically early. She had been at the small café since eight that morning. That meant she was already a full hour early. But she had been right in her first statement. Yukari was late. She stared off, looking at nothing in particular. The early morning crowd was milling around. Businessmen and women were pushing in and out of the coffee shop and through the streets. They obviously had somewhere important to be. Hitomi didn't.  
  
The breeze came up again, cool but not bitter.  
  
The breeze. This simple act of nature unwittingly brought up a forgotten image in Hitomi's minnd. A flock of birds, a soft hail of white feathers. She thought on this. Must have been a dream she had once had. Yes, that was it. She remembered now. She had been on a grassy cliff with a striking, albeit, savage looking young man. The breeze playing with their hair. There had been words, but they were lost to her now. There had been a sound, a song of some sort, then came the white. The birds, the shower of feathers. Yes, that dream, that young man. Both had haunted her for three years now.  
  
She was still battling that all out in therapy. She had finally accepted that everything she had thought she rememberd of that fateful week, was all an illusion. Some twisted trick of the mind. She had been found in a park amongst the trees, and for the longest time she couldn't remember anything. She didn't recognize her home, her family, even the world in general. All she talked about or even thought about was this strange world she 'thought' she had been transported to. But eventually she had accepted that as just one long horrible dream. She had finally gotten over it for the most part, except for those persistent dreams. The face of that young man wouldn't leave her be. It was always close at hand, just to taunt her. Who was he?   
  
"It was all just a dream." she whispered, trying to reassure herself.  
  
"What was?"  
  
Hitomi jumped at this. She turned to face the voice that had startled her.  
  
"Yukari!" she squealed at her friend. Yukari laughed. So did Hitomi gradually, forgetting about the man. After their bout of laughter, Yukari looked at her friend questioningly.   
  
"I'm serious Hitomi. What was all just a dream?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Hitomi covered for herself. She didn't want to yet again bother her best friend with mental problems. She waved her hand as if to physically dismiss the subject. Yukari looked at her, disapprovingly.   
  
"It's not those dreams again, is it? Man, Hitomi, I thought you'd worked that all out with your shrink."   
  
"No, it doesn't matter." she gave a weak smile, again trying to be subtle while changing the subject. Yukari gave that look once again. Almost like that of a mother silently scolding a child for dwelling on something bad. Then her mood changed altogether.  
  
"So, what shall we do today?" she asked, full of spirit.  
  
"Um, well, I thought that maybe we could back inside and get some more coffee." Hitomi shook her now empty cardboard cup. Yukari giggled.  
  
"You really are becoming a caffeine junking, aren't you." she continued to giggle.  
  
"Yes, well, it's helping me stay awake." She was suddenly struck with images from the past. The train. Yukari sitting beside her.   
  
'I'm always so tired. Everyone is so full of energy but I'm not.'  
  
Hitomi shook her head to rid herself of these memories. At least those ones where real, she thought to herself.   
  
"OK, let's go then." Yukari grabbed Hitomi's wrist and began to pull her into the café again. "More caffeine please!" she yelled out as they entered.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Why so quiet, Hitomi?" Yukari asked. It was around supper time and she was walking Hitomi home.  
  
"I don't really know." Hitomi answered. "I guess I've run out of things to say." she smiled at her friend. Yukari nodded, though Hitomi had the feeling that she didn't quite understand. They walked for about another block in silence, the only sounds heard where those of the night. Their shoes hitting the cracked pavement, an owl's wings rustling, the breeze making the leaves in the trees dance. Finally they came upon Hitomi's house.   
  
"Well, bye." She didn't really know what else to say. She waved to her friend, who looked a little hurt by her sudden departure and few words.  
  
"O-okay then, I'll see you tomorrow then?" she responded softly. Hitomi nodded as she slipped in the front door withuot answering.  
  
What was wrong with her? Why so quiet and unsociable all of a sudden? She hated this feeling. She had felt like this before. She thought that she had left this all behind.   
  
"Hitomi? Is that you?" her mother's voice called from the other room.  
  
"Ya mom." she called back.  
  
"Oh, good. Dinner's ready."  
  
"I'm not really hungry, I'm just going to go up to my room." She saw her mother emerge from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a tea towel, a questioning look on her face.   
  
"Alright then. Good night honey." she smiled and went back into the kitchen.  
  
Hitomi sighed. She was hungry. Why had she said she wasn't? I just don't want to be around anyone right now, she answered herself. She slightly smiled to herself. Oh great. Now I'm answering my own questions. Maybe I am crazy.   
  
She walked up the stairs to her room. She walked around, changing into her pajamas and pulling her hair out of it's ponytail. It fell to just past her shoulders now. She didn't want it really long, but having it cut short had reminded her of things that weren't suppose to exist. So she had let it grow out a bit. Again she sighed, then turned out her lights. Walking through the relativedarkness, the moonlight coming in through the window.   
  
She walked over to her bed, pulled back the covers and slid under them. Ah yes, a nice warm bed. She lay there on her side, moon shining on her face, eyes closed. She was just on the verge of sleep when she heard something. A noise.  
  
I wish that you'd come back to me Hitomi.  
  
"Hello?" she asked of the darkness. "Is anyone there?"  
  
I wish it with all my heart and soul.  
  
She must be imagining this. She didn't just hear a voice call her name. No, it was all just a dream, or a hallucination. She placed her hands on her ears and shook her head. She didn't hear anything. She hadn't heard that.  
  
She took her hands away and heard nothing but the movements of the people down stairs. Her parents. OK, everything's normal.  
  
She fell back into her bed, her head hitting the pillow. There was something behind it. She turned around, twisting her bed sheets and looked down at her pillow. There, revealed by the light of the moon, was a beautiful white feather. Hitomi's eyes went wide. She felt like she wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Then all went dark. Silence. Blissful silence. 


	7. Truth Within The Lies

Images flashed all around her. Emotion flew by like a bird, as if it was something tangible and visible. She saw fire, carnage beyond believe. Death consuming many. She saw a woman, with very long, crimson red hair and equally fiery eyes. A smile crept across this woman's face and an unnatural chill fell over Hitomi.   
  
"Noivw yteoivuis di'iteish."  
  
Even though she had never heard a language even similar to that which this woman spoke, she knew exactly what she had said. 'Now you die.'  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi!" she felt hands grasp her shoulders. She screamed and flailed at this new threat.   
  
"Hitomi! Wake up!"  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes. It was her mother. Worried and fearful blue eyes looked down at her, tears brimming them. Hitomi looked around. She was in her room, laying across her bed. What  
  
an odd way to sleep, she thought.  
  
"Hitomi, what's the matter. I heard you yelling in you're sleep." her mother sat down next to her as she herself sat up, rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of the soreness in them. The images came to her with those words. Horrible things. People being beaten and killed, buildings being burnt. Entire cities leveled to the ground.  
  
"It was nothing mom, just another one of those dreams. It's ok."  
  
"Oh honey." she said sympathetically. She pulled Hitomi closer to herself and wrapped her arms around her. She stroked her hair, almost ritualistically, obviously trying to calm her daughter, but it seemed more as a method of calming herself. Hitomi managed to break herself from her mothers embrace.  
  
"It's nothing mom. I'm fine. It's only a dream, right?" she smiled only for her mothers benefit. She didn't want to talk to her mother. In fact, she didn't want to talk to anyone. It was still the weekend, only Sunday. She could stay in her room all day and calm down, rationalize everything away.  
  
Her mother looked slightly hurt. She knew her daughter didn't want to talk about it. But it still made her feel so helpless, not being able to do anything, and not being wanted to either. She eventually conceeded, nodding her head and standing up once again.   
  
"Ok then. I'll just be downstairs if you need anything."  
  
It was Hitomi's turn to nod. Her mother left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. And as soon as she was certain her mother was downstairs and out of earshot, she began to cry. Heaving sobs stormed through her chest and lungs and echoed out of her mouth. Tears flowed from her still sore eyes, making them red. This wasn't happening. Not again. No more visions, no more dreams. No more Gaea, no more Van, no more...  
  
She stopped herself.   
  
Those words, names for places and people that she had been told had never existed. But that had all been a lie. They had been telling her that all she remembered wasn't real, but now she truly remembered. All of it. Gaea did exist. Gaea was the invisible satellite that circled around the earth itself. Gaea was where the man was. The man whose name was Van. She remembered, she could see him in her mind's eye. His dishelved black hair, his wide brown eyes, his rare yet captivating smile. It was all real. She had been lied to. And the worst part was that she had let them do it.   
  
She quickly rushed around her room, grabbing her clothes and getting ready. Then she barged out of her room and ran down the stairs, and on her way out the door she yelled to her mom.  
  
"Bye mom." and she was gone.  
  
She had with her her backpack, filled with a couple changes of clothes and the few things that were dear to her, which included the feather that had mysteriously appeared on her pillow the night prior. It was strange how quickly she had accepted the fact that it had all been real, when she had spent three years trying to convince herself that it hadn't, and that she had been dreaming. She didn't even know why she had packed. Was she running away?  
  
She walked down the street. She didn't know where she was going, or even if she wanted to know. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from this life that had proven unworthy of her. She was only going through the motions. She wasn't getting any better. This wasn't her world anymore. She was completely engulfed in these thoughts when something else grabbed for her. Pulled her away from herself and demanded that she listen.  
  
"Win dain a lotica/ En vai tu ri/ Si lo ta."  
  
The words rang in her ears. The sound filled her, made her close her and clear her ears so all there was was the sound of that voice. Calling to her. She stood on the curb, across from an empty park. Her eyes sprang open and her breathe caught in her throat with what she saw.  
  
There in the sky, even though she knew no one else could see it, she saw what had been plaguing her unconscious mind for years. There in the sky, orbiting close to the Moon, was Gaea. The  
  
invisible planet.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it's how it has played out in my mind. It's a transition chapter so it couldn't really be all that long. Please, R/R. I love to hear what you guys think.  
  
~Tabitha 


	8. O Philosopher!

The day was coming to a close. After the initial shock and excitement of the reappearance of the Mystic Moon, the excavation of Velleese continued. Captain Nairva had shown Van around the camp, his friends having gone off on their own. Although he had caught a few glimpses of Merle, up to nothing but mischief one could assume. That had made Van smile. All day he had tried to keep his mind occupied. He had visited the quarry, the actual site where his guarding fortress would be built, and he even visited the makeshift barracks.   
  
The men and women had been astounded that their King would come to their ever so humble lodgings, and even more so when he asked if he could join them at lunch, and then again supper. They took a great deal of comfort that King Van of Fanelia was so humble and kind-hearted. He seemed nothing like the blood thirsty warrior he was rumored to be. But of course that had all been in wartime's, and circumstances were different then. One either rises to the occasion or is destroyed. In peacetime however, he was the King, but not just any king, he was a king of the people. A humble Royal, as impossible as that concept may seem.  
  
The workers had at first said as little as possible to Van, and when they did speak, it was polite and with the proper words you use when addressing someone of such stature. But Van soon made them feel at ease with his calm smile and charismatic demeanor. Soon enough he was laughing and joking as if he truly was one of them, and they told him their thoughts. Van accepted these musings and compliments and carried on talking, completely at home just being one of them.  
  
Now Van was tense and brimming with something akin to anger. He hated being King. He hated being raised up above everyone else where he was left alone and in utter despair. And he knew of only one way to vent this feeling that was building up inside.   
  
The sun had just sunk below the short mountain range, leaving a pale orange afterglow. The two moons, casting their soft white and blue light, stood silent to witness. Metal clashed, gleaming in the sparse light. The sparring pair fought furiously against one another. No one was around, so there were no distractions. Blonde hair flew as the taller man held off an attack with one arm, though it was harder now than it has been three years ago. His opponent had grown stronger, faster, but he still lacked focus.   
  
His body moved swiftly to avoid being hit by the downward arc of his opponents katana. He smiled down at the much younger and very angry man he was fighting. His black hair mussed, brown eyes glaring at him. He's still fighting with his anger, the older man thought.  
  
"Van, why so angry?" he chided the young man. He was only answered by several rushed, yet very strong angled swipes which he himself hurriedly blocked. His form is much improved, but he's still a bit clumsy, his anger is throwing him off.  
  
"Van stop." The man dropped his sword arm to his side, stopping the fight on his part. Van took advantage of this and lunged forward, the very tip of his curved blade grazing the man's neck. All he did was just stand there, looking into those brown eyes which betrayed the victorious pride inside.  
  
"Van, really. Do you still think that you could beat me?"   
  
Van withdrew his sword from the man's neck, looking incredulously at him, mouth set in a perfectly formed scowl.  
  
"Van, you are a great swordsman, I will give you that, but you lack focus. You still fight with your anger. Now what have you to be angry about?"  
  
Van opened his mouth to answer, but every reason that he had been dwelling on escaped him when he needed them most. He looked like a fool. No, even worse, he looked like a child, mouth agape like he was about to yell and through a tantrum. He close his mouth.  
  
"I don't know Allen. I-" he paused, thinking this over again. "I just can't seem to get used to being this public figure. I hate the fact that I can't just be normal, like during the war. I just want to be a man, not a king." he sighed as he sheathed his sword and ran a hand through his ragged black locks.  
  
"Well then why don't you renounce your throne and title, then you will be just a man." Allen said calmly, following Van, he slid his sword back into its scabbard. Van looked at him surprise, momentarily entertaining the thought, but quickly pushing it aside and shaking his head sadly.  
  
"You know I can't do that Allen. Who would take over and treat Fanelia the way she should be?"  
  
Allen cocked his head to one side thoughtfully, then smiled.  
  
"It is quite a canundrum." and then he chuckled slightly. "And even if you did denounce your royal blood and become a commoner, you still wouldn't be normal." Van too smiled and said jokingly.  
  
"You do know that I could have you arrested for that little remark, General Shezar." He smiled at his friend. He knew to what Allen was referring when he said that Van wasn't 'normal'. Allen laughed, patting Van on the shoulder. Then looking at him with a sly smirk and amused look, said.  
  
"You know, after three years you think you'd be taller than me." he stood up straight looking in Van's eyes. He was only an inch or two shorter, but it was still amusing.  
  
"And you'd think that you wouldn't be so damn cocky." The two laughed as they walked back into the camp, the wind picking up and pushing at their backs.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The scrolls were in remarkable condition, considering they had been buried in a mountainside for millennia. He had to get his hands on them, the bookworm in him couldn't resist these  
  
ancient mysteries.   
  
"Mr. Dryden, have an interest in these have we?" said a soft old voice. Dryden looked up and saw Savelle Clant. The man who had read the prophecies of the Black Dragon Clan and the Wing Goddess. The historian and philosopher of Velleese.   
  
"Yes sir, I do. But I can't for the life of me read the blasted things. What language is this?" he asked of the elderly man.  
  
"It is written in Avolae. The tongue of Ancient Gaea." he smiled knowingly.  
  
"Ah, I see." Dryden looked back at the scrolls. The script was so similar to many other languages on Gaea, but he still couldn't quite read it.  
  
"I don't suppose you could read this for me? You can read it can't you?" then it occurred to him the Savelle had read directly from the scrolls earlier that day. Of course he could read it.  
  
"Of course I can, I'd be honored." the man smiled, his small eyes beaming.   
  
Savelle took the the scroll from Dryden's hands and lay it out in front of the man in the chair. He began to read, speaking in the common tongue.  
  
"Poor Soul.  
  
Filled with jealousy,  
  
Consumed by emptiness.  
  
Fire to make way.  
  
Blood to pave his path.  
  
In the Holy City,  
  
Where the mighty fortress  
  
Is nestled in the clouds,  
  
He will find his answer.  
  
But answers aren't always what we expect them to be.  
  
A childlike cry will reach him,  
  
But Time was never on his side."  
  
"That was beautiful. A prophecy was it?" Dryden asked of the short old man. Savelle took a seat as well now, across the table from Dryden.  
  
"Yes it is, but this has already happened, and at a great cost."  
  
Dryden stared at the elderly scholar. His small eyes and bushy eyebrows gave him a knowing yet ultimately humorous look.   
  
"Folken." he breathed out the word, like it was something his body had the expel in haste.  
  
Savelle did nothing. Dryden remembered after Van had come back to his home with Hitomi, how he had been so overwhelmed with sorrow at the loss of his brothers life. Apparently Folken had, at the moment of his death, saw the proverbial 'light'. But he put those thoughts back into the recesses of his mind and concentrated on the present.  
  
"May I hear another?" Savelle nodded.  
  
"In the Holy City,  
  
Where Dragons fought and fell,  
  
Is where the Lost will find what they seek.  
  
On great wings,  
  
Bone and sinew,  
  
And feather alike,  
  
Gaea's Champion will fly onward towards Evil.  
  
A purpose once again driving him.  
  
In the midst of battle  
  
The Beast will be awakened,  
  
But only a gentle hand can guide it.  
  
And only a stern hand can calm the wary and worn.  
  
In the End,  
  
In order to find victory, one must first find peace.  
  
Only this will keep the Darkness from surfacing."  
  
Dryden pondered on these words. Where was this 'Holy City'? A beast? Wings? A gentle hand? A stern hand?  
  
"This is all so very cryptic, Savelle." Dryden admitted to the elderly man, resting his forehead in his hand.  
  
"That it is." Savelle answered.   
  
He's not going to offer up any useful information is he, Dryden thought to himself. After a polite amount of time, Savelle spoke.  
  
"I believe I should leave you with this." He reached into the folds of his garments and pulled out a book, handing it over to Dryden. Dryden looked at in fascination. He looked up questioningly at the man who had now stood up and was smiling down at him.  
  
"It is a translation of all the prophecies relevant to this new evil and even the Wing Goddess." he told the amazed brown-eyed man. At that, Savelle turned and left Dryden to the book, who greedily opened it and started pouring over the pages, enthralled. 


	9. The Sorceress Wakes

It was an ominous shade of black in the tunnel, though the workers forced to go ahead tried their best to light the torches that where perched on the walls. How strange that a tomb that no one was ever to enter was prepared with torches to light the way. Although the precision traps that had already been tripped by some unfortunate and ultimately worthless men, balanced out the equation. The entire structure was a mind game, playing on your feelings. The torches made it look like it was clear sailing, but the traps told you otherwise, and too late for those stuck in them. Already, workers had been beheaded and diced to bits by flying blades, a metal rack covered in spikes had claims three other lives, and then Dilandau's all time favorite, the flame thrower. Yes that had been fun to watch the poor wretch burn to death, screaming all the while. Suddenly those in front of him stopped, nearly causing him to run into one of the filthy men leading their procession.   
  
"Ugh, what is the meaning of..." he stopped speaking when he saw what had halted their progress. It was another set of doors like those at the entrance of the tunnel. The rearing snakes,their extended fangs, and that strange writing again. Dilandau growled to himself. Damn ancient languages.  
  
"Open it." he ordered the Nahreim that had been chosen to come. They obediently bowed their heads and shuffled towards the doors. What a bunch a dirty crazies, he thought. Then a low humming came forth from the small group of men. They were chanting, gradually increasing their volume.  
  
"Opeishne i'itn theish nateme oiv'fe theish Goiv'ddeishss." they repeated.   
  
One of the ragged monks stepped forward and threw the contents of a vile onto the doors. This seemed to do the trick. The writing on the doors began to glow. The soft curvature of their letters became distinct amongst all the darkness. The group stopped their chanting and the solitary monk spoke in a loud and forceful voice.  
  
"I'itn theish nateme oiv'fe theish Goiv'ddeishss, opeishne!"  
  
There came a drawn out groan, as if the rocks themselves were sore from the lack of movement. To the amazement of all assembled, except the Nahreim, the doors opened. Slowly like they were being pulled open from the inside. The workers left were terrified. Magic was something lost to them and the makings of legends, not a reality. But here it was, and it was scaring them senseless. Dilandau could smell their fear. Both appealing and appalling, he thought.   
  
"Go." he impatiently ushered the workers to go first. They were expendable.   
  
They obeyed, albeit warily, but this didn't save the majority. Upon stepping in the burial room only a few feet, there was a quick whistling sound and they met with a swift death. Spears had shot from the walls apparently, but the source wasn't important, the end result was still that they were dead. Dilandau shrugged this off. None of his concern.  
  
"Are their any other lovely surprises I need to know about, monk?" he asked of the man who had spoken to him earlier.   
  
"No, my Lord."  
  
"Good. Now let's see what we can do with what's inside. I'm dying to find out." he smiled. Why shouldn't he say such a thing. So many had already given their lives for this little curiosity. Dilandau couldn't let rest until he found out what it was all about.  
  
The Nahreim gathered went forth into the tomb, stepping over the bloody bodies of the men who had gone before. Dilandau followed behind, still apprehensive, thinking that there had to be another trap tucked away somewhere. If he was going to die, it wasn't going to be by some stupid booby-trap. He drew his swords just in case.  
  
Inside the tomb was equally dark as the tunnel, but the one worker left quickly remedied that, lighting the wall torches carefully. He was afraid he would die as well and join all of his comrades.   
  
The tomb itself wasn't anything to get excited about. The walls were grey, looking to have been carved directly from the mountain rock. There were murals and more writing scrawled all over these smooth walls. For some reason this annoyed Dilandau, he didn't know why though.  
  
In the middle of the overall plain room was the real treasure. It was a large rectangular sarcophagus made entirely out of gold by the looks of it. It was embedded with diamonds, agate and most importantly of all emeralds. All stones used to ward one against evil; emeralds especially against witches and harmful magic. Dilandau laughed at the fact that he had remembered all this. He could almost hear his mother's voice trying to teach him these important lessons, but all he wanted was to torment the dog. That wasn't long before she had been killed. When the city had been burned to the ground and he had been forced to fend for himself. He gritted his teeth painfully to force the memory back into the void where it belonged.  
  
The leader of the small group, the same old and extremely dirty looking man from before, took something from around his neck. It was an amulet of some kind. He looked at it carefully. It was the symbol of the moon with on eye in the center, completely made of silver with what looked like a large bloodstone as the iris of the eye.   
  
"The amulet of Ja'kess, the God of the Underworld, to wake you my Goddess." he spoke softly. He then took the amulet and placed it on the lid of the sarcophagus, where there was apparently an appointed place for it. When the bobble was in place, the monk stood back. What happened next amazed even Dilandau.  
  
The bloodstone iris glowed a sickly red and the gold lid of the coffin began to melt away, the amulet falling into the stone casket. Despite his better judgement, which he never paid attention to to begin with, Dilandau stepped closer to see what would happen.  
  
Inside, there was a shriveled and long ago decayed pile of what used to be the makings of a human like creature. There was a basic form, but nothing distinct. Then slowly, the lifeless form of bones and putrid flaking flesh began to reform itself as the amulet worked itself around the broken neck vertebrae. Nature was being forced to reverse its effects. The skin came back, pink and soft, as did the hair which was nearly blood red. The skull began to take shape again, as did the facial features; the eyelids, high cheekbones and the full lips. What kept Dilandau from screaming in horror and replaced this with a smile, was the fact that this newly formed body was reborn the way anyone was. Completely and utterly naked all but for the amulet around its neck.  
  
Dilandau was making mental notes of every part of this woman's body when suddenly it drew in breathe. The chest heaving as the torso forced itself to sit up. The eyes flew open.   
  
The figure just sat upright like this for several moments before she started to look around at her surroundings wildly.  
  
"Wheishre atem I'it!" she demanded as she tried to stand up, failing. She decided it better to just kneel. Oh no, not more of this babble, Dilandau thought.  
  
"What the hell is she saying." he hissed at the lead monk.  
  
"She sad 'Where am I', Lord Dilandau."  
  
"Well do something." he whined, not liking the fact that he couldn't understand a damn word of this dead language. The monk nodded and stepped towards the newly resurrected woman.  
  
"Freish'si'ishate, yteoivute hateveish beishen reishatewatekeishneishd."  
  
The woman looked at him curiously, but nodded, meaning that she understood. The monk then grabbed the youngest of those assembled, a man of maybe thirty, and pulled him towards her. He was thrown towards to woman.  
  
"Throivuish'gh hi'ishm yteoivute wi'ishll beish broivuish'ght uishndeishrstatendi'ishng." Again she nodded.   
  
She looked down at the man, who had righted himself, though he was shaking, his head was bowed. She reached a hand out to him and lifted his chin up. She looked into his eyes and smiled. This seemed to calm the man. She pulled him closer to her by this small physical contact under his chin. Again she smiled, then she leaned in and kissed him. To Dilandau this seemed a hilarious thing. A millennia years old woman just resurrected and the first ting she does is want to have it out with a man. But this turned out not to be the case. Soon the man began to convulse uncontrollably, the woman's hands holding his head to hers while her mouth was latched onto his. His eyes were wide open in utter and primal fear. What was she doing to him?  
  
Suddenly she let go of him and he fell to the floor with a sickening thud. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Was that blood at the corner of her mouth? Then she looked directly at Dilandau. He froze, not being able to think at all. He saw nothing but her eyes. Eyes that were as red as her hair - redder than his own - and seemed to flicker with a fire all their own.  
  
"You. Dilandau Albatou. You will be my General. Rally a great army for me so that it will enable us to conquer Gaea."  
  
He couldn't move. He was in shock. And for once in his life, he couldn't think about the coming carnage he would be the leader of, but of the poor soul who was on the floor.  
  
"Do not concern yourself with him. He is now only a brainless shell. Worthless."  
  
Somehow these words comforted him and he returned to his normal frame of mind. He smiled at the thought of being the leader of an army. Just like in the days of the Black Dragon. This would be fun. This woman smiled, as if she had heard his thoughts.  
  
"Yes. Many will suffer for my cause. For I am Fresia, Goddess Sorceress of Gaea."   
  
The Nahreim all fell to their knees before her. 


	10. By Way Of The Ocean

That smile. All she could concentrate on was that calming, innocent smile. And the owner of that smile was on Gaea, and she had no idea of how to get there. She had been called once again, but how was she to answer. What was she going to do.   
  
She looked up at the sky. She could see the Moon, but nothing else. It had been a brief vision. The veil had been temporarily lifted for her eyes only. Now Gaea was once again invisible the all life on Earth. She sighed and looked down at the sidewalk. The crowd was thick and in a massive hurry to get to where they were going. Again Hitomi felt like she was left out. She didn't know where she was going. She knew where she was needed, but it was impossible to get there. One of those 'can't get there from here' scenario's. She kept on walking, taking no notice of those pushing past and around her except for maybe the occasional shoe.   
  
Just then something caught her eye. It was a small rock that had been kicked across the concrete sidewalk. She stopped in her tracks much to the annoyance of several passers by. She watched it roll unevenly towards a doorway. She looked up at the sign in the shop window. Fine Second Hand Jewelry. Then she felt it. A small pulse that attracted her to this small pawn shop. It seemed to be pulling her through the doorway. She gave up any thought of fighting, the feeling was too strong. She had to follow it wherever it took her.  
  
She followed this inaudible beckoning to the very back of the front room to a locked display case. She looked at the contents therein. Everything was flawlessly polished and sparkling. Amazing to think that it was all second-hand. Then her eyes where drawn to the very center of the case. She bent over slightly to look closer. When she saw it she felt the need to faint or scream or something to let out her utter and complete astonishment. Instead she just stood hunched over the display case, eyes wide. There, in the very center of the assorted bobbles, was a ruby pendant, now laced on a beautiful silver chain, but all she could concentrate on was the jewel. It was still perfectly smooth, still thin and long, it's slight oval shape catching the light and seemingly absorbing it. It looked aflame.  
  
"Anything of interest, Miss?"  
  
Hitomi looked up an elderly looking gentleman, although he was very tall and only slightly peppered brown hair, but his face showed his age. Gentle wrinkles graced the corners of his eyes and mouth, small folds of leathery skin collecting below his jaw line.   
  
"Yes, that ruby pendant. How much?"  
  
"Two hundred-fifty."  
  
"I'll take it." she said looking back down at the necklace. She fumbled to get into her napsack and find her wallet. Thank goodness she had remembered to bring it. She pulled out her credit card and handed it to the man. She didn't pay attention really to anything that he did until he handed her fancy plastic bag with her purchase in it. She grabbed it and whispered a thank you. Amazing she was able to emit any sound, let alone form intelligible words. She hurried out of the little store and through the crowds on the streets.  
  
She only slowed when she was by the ocean. She walked along the sidewalk while she took the small box out of the bag and opened it. There it was; the essence of Escaflowne. Further proof that everything had been real. But how had it gotten here? On Earth? She stopped. No one was around to complain, not that it mattered if there had been. She was too engulfed in her own thoughts.  
  
The ocean lapped at the cliff she was standing on. She was a little afraid of the water, especially the ocean. It was so wild and unpredictable. She was safe up on the cliff, standing on the sidewalk, the road beside her. She leaned on the railing for she was becoming tired with all that had happened. She decided to open up to the ocean, it's rhythmic movements filling her ears. Yes, the ocean too was calming.  
  
Suddenly a new sound entered her mind, disrupting her peace. It was very odd. Almost like the sound of joints cracking, and a flapping sound. She turned her gaze from the oceanic view to the road behind her. She screamed horribly.   
  
There in the middle of the road was Escaflowne. It's hulking mass towering over her, even though it was on bended knee. It's massive cape was flying behind it in the breeze.   
  
"This can't be." Hitomi stuttered.  
  
Then the giant began to move. It's enormous hands was reaching out for her. Hitomi screamed again, frantically crawling up the guard railing backwards. Then she was falling. Again she screamed at the top of her lungs, right up until she hit the water. Then all was darkness. Fluid and relaxing darkness.  
  
***  
  
The darkness started to recede. She could still hear waves. No, she could still feel waves. The cold water washed over her legs. Hitomi was suddenly aware that she was lying down on something solid. Land. She opened her eyes. It was sand. She was on a beach. She tried to get up, but her muscles screamed at her to stop moving so quickly. She accepted this wordless advice and proceeded to move slowly. Once in a sitting position she looked up. It was now very dark out, the sky was extremely cloudy. Then she saw a shadowy figure kneeling in front of her. A memory flashed through her head of a giant kneeling, reaching for her. She screamed though her throat was raw and all that came out was a raspy squeak. She tried to crawl away but her body prevented this quick movement once again.  
  
"Shh. Shh. There's no need to be frightened. I'm here to help you."  
  
It was a young man with blonde hair and bright eyes. She only stared at him, frightened to her wits end. He had a strange tattoo on his forehead. It seemed to be red, and made it look like his forehead was bleeding. But it was obvious this wasn't the case.  
  
"It's alright. Please, don't be afraid. You can trust me." he extended his hand to her. And for some reason she accepted it. He carefully helped her to her feet, and gave her a reassuring smile.   
  
"You're safe now." he whispered to her. And once again the world turned black and all she was left with was the sounds of the ocean.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know. Another short one. Sorry, but it'll all play out perfectly. Just have faith. Those of you who have seen anything Escaflowne will know who this kind stranger is. And to those of you who don't, you soon will, so don't despair. All in good time.  
  
Thank you all so much for your reviews and all of the encouragement I have been receiving from you all. If it weren't for you, I would have let this story die a long time ago.   
  
Thank You!  
  
~Tabitha, The Mad Hatter 


	11. In Dreams

He was alone again. The night was peaceful save for the wind that was slowly picking up. He himself was calm inside, the sparring with Allen had done it's job. Now his only thought was to go to sleep.   
  
He walked by the rows of tents, most were dark, save one. This tent he stopped at. The scene inside made him smile in amusement. There sat Dryden at a table, flipping through a book while writing on a loose piece of paper. Said papers were scattered all over. The scholar was mumbling to himself, seemingly stuck on a certain detail. His brow furrowed as he looked at the assembled pages questioningly.  
  
"They're not going to answer you, Fassa." Van murmured to himself, smiling as he walked away.  
  
Soon enough he arrived at his own tent. It was small, very modest. He had insisted to stay in the camp. As he walked in he took in the contents of the small canvas room. There was a small writing desk and chair to his right and his small cot in the far corner, his pack sitting right beside it. Yes, nothing compared to the enormous royal bed chamber at the castle, and he was glad. Sometimes he felt like he was drowning, the bed was so large for only one person.  
  
Van walked over to his cot, stripping of everything but his undershirt and trousers and kicking his boots off. He crawled under the heavy cotton sheets and tried to go to sleep. This night though, like many nights before it, sleep was elusive and wouldn't be caught without a fight. But when the unruly sleep settled in, so did the dreams.   
  
There was grass everywhere, but somehow he knew that this wasn't near Adom. This was in Fanelia. This was when...  
  
"Van, don't wander off. It will be my head if you get killed."  
  
Folken. No, this was his brother, Dune, not the Black Dragon. Suddenly he could see himself; Little Van running around through the trees wildly. Dune shook his head, not able to suppress the laugh that was the result of his kid brother's antics.  
  
"But Dune!" the child whined, stopping in front of the tall man, fist balled at his sides. "I want to go find dragons! Come on Dune!" Little Van grabbed his brothers large hands, pulling with all his might. "Let's go!"  
  
Again Dune laughed. He loved his brother dearly, such an energetic and loving child, though stubborn and demanding at times.  
  
"Ok Van, let's go find some dragons." He couldn't help but give in to the little tike.   
  
"Yeah!" the little boy cheered, and began running off down the path. Dune ran after him, not wanting even the slightest harm to come to the boy.  
  
Van remembered that day. It was when he and his brother where still the best of friends, inseparable. Dune use to take Van for walks and picnics and Van's silly little dragon hunts all the time. The forests were always so beautiful, and they had always been so happy together.  
  
Suddenly a fire broke out and raged through the forest, beasts and birds fled for their lives. Then the scenery changed. He was indoors now, though it too was equally engulfed in flames. Van knew this place too. It was the Fanelian royal palace, his home. He looked around the room he was in. It was the throne room. Oh no. Not again.  
  
He could see bodies everywhere, but the one that pained him the most was that of his mother, her handmaidens encircled her in a ring of death. Queen Vari's blood was pooled on the stone floor, fire quickly surrounding her lifeless form.   
  
"No!" Van looked over and saw a young boy, wide-eyed, absolutely horrified. It was him. Again he was watching his memories from a distance. He followed his young self's horror-stricken gaze to the other side of a wall of flames. There stood his brother, Dune, turning to face him, a hairy, blood covered object gripped in his right hand. Van too looked on in terror, though he knew exactly what had happened. This was the moment that had made him the angry, vengeance-seeking young man he had been. This is what had made him a monster in his own eyes.  
  
There in his brother's hand, was their fathers head, the eyes rolled back, mouth agape, blood soaking into the once beautiful silvery hair.   
  
Van looked to his younger self, waiting for the cold and nearly emotionless question to be uttered from those lips.  
  
"Dune, why?" The words seemed so empty. Van could remember how shocked and numb he had felt when he had witnessed these events.  
  
"Don't call me that! I am no longer of this tainted blood! I will be king Van. I will kill you!" The now haunting figure of his brother stalked towards him, disrespectfully discarding the severed head of their father. Van, his fear once again surfacing yelled out, trying to reach the kind man that he remembered Dune to be.  
  
"Brother! No!"  
  
There was no longer any fire. Now the place he stood in was dark and cold, yet still familiar. He suddenly became aware of his surroundings and the people therein. He once again saw himself and his brother, though this time his name was Folken. He was on his hands and knees, dying from the deep wound to his chest.  
  
"Brother!" he heard his past self yell, but Folken was gone, dead on the cold floor. His life-blood seeping out of him at an uncontrollable rate.  
  
Van couldn't bare to watch this again. He looked away, not wanting to hear anymore, see anymore. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. It was just his luck that just when he had forgiven his brother and Dune too was turning back, he dies.   
  
'Time was never on his side.'  
  
Van lifted his head. Where had that voice come from. It was so haunting and sorrowful. He looked around him for the source. Suddenly he spotted a flash of white hair. He instantly followed.  
  
Again he caught a glimpse of that flowing white hair, and it strengthened his resolve to continue in his pursuit. Through impossibly tall arched corridors he followed this wraith-like presence until he came upon someone in the distance. He hurried towards this person, only to find himself in a large room with floor to ceiling walls of windows. The moonlight shown upon the floor and spilled over this person standing with their back to him.   
  
"Time was never on his side, Lord Van."  
  
"What do you mean by that? Who are you?" he came up close behind the person. Then they turned around.  
  
She was beautiful, though her large eyes and perpetual frown made her look sad and lonely. Her long hair fell neatly around her face and down her back, giving way to an equally flowing dress. Her hands were clasped in front of her. Then she turned those sad eyes to Van.  
  
"You could not have done anything to save him Lord Van. Fate had already decided Lord Folken's end." she continued to stare into Van's eyes, giving him a chill. Then it all came back to him. This was the woman who had told them to leave the fortress after Folken had died.   
  
"You. But you died when the fortress collapsed, didn't you?"  
  
She blinked. This simple gesture too seemed labored and sorrowful. Everything about her did.  
  
"I cannot die, Lord Van. But that is not important. You must go to the Holy City. You must find the Wing Goddess, for evil has once again risen and seeks to claim her power. You must do this Lord Van."  
  
Van looked at her in shock, eyes widened with the surprise. The Wing Goddess?  
  
"Hitomi." he breathed. Again the woman blinked, as if to affirm what he had just said. Van's mind was slowing, only concentrating on that name. But his mouth took up the reins and began to think for him.  
  
"Where is this 'Holy City'? I have never heard of such a place."  
  
"You know where it is, Lord Van."  
  
"No I don't." he corrected her. Annoyed that she wasn't listening to him. But she continued on.  
  
"You must go to the Holy City to speak with your brother."  
  
Again Van's eyes widened. His brother? But...  
  
"My brother is dead." he barely voiced. He had been so reminded just moments before when once again he had witnessed it.  
  
"Go to the Holy City. You must. Otherwise we are all lost."  
  
Then all was gone. The woman was no longer standing in front of him. There was no longer a stone floor. In fact, Van was lying on his back, but by no means was he alone. He could feel that there was someone else in the tent with him. He bolted up, pulling his sword from beneath his cot and jumps to a fighting stance.   
  
There, by the door. A shadowy figure was just leaving. And what was that? A glimpse of pale blue. Van quickly ran after this mysterious intruder, but once outside, there is nothing. No one was out. The only things moving were the trees due to the slight wind. Van lowered his sword, confused.  
  
Pain. Fear.  
  
Van fell to his knees, crying out in the sudden pain, clenching his eyes shut. Suddenly though, his eyes were forced open and what he saw frightened him. There was Hitomi, huddled in a messy heap on the sand somewhere. She was drenched and fear was smeared over her once lovely face, contorting it. There's a shadow hovering over her.   
  
"No! Don't you dare touch her!" Van yelled, trying to lunge at the unknown shadow, but only succeeding in falling on his face. He then realized it was only a vision. He wasn't there to save her. This didn't settle well with his heart. He began to weep horribly.  
  
"Lord Van?" came a curious female voice. "Lord Van!"   
  
Van was aware that it was Merle who now crouched at his side, trying to shake him out of his stupor, but he didn't care. All he could think of was that somewhere on Gaea, Hitomi was scared and about to be attacked, or worse.   
  
He buried his face in his arms and cried while Merle tried in vain to comfort him. 


	12. Yes, My Queen

Chapter 11: Yes, My Queen  
  
There was this dizzying sensation throughout her body, like she was weightless or flying. She felt that she was being ushered somewhere, and the feeling of urgency came harold of this upcoming place. She looked around herself. There were mountains ahead of her and some to both sides; the ground was bare and lifeless. What you would expect for a dessert like terrain. She felt that she knew this place, like she had been there before. Strange.  
  
She looked forward again, now seeing a bright light in the distance. A red light, flickering. The closer she came to this place, she could discern the hazy shapes to be buildings of an alien sort. They seemed familiar, but nothing like the cube like buildings of home. They seemed almost...archaic, maybe even otherworldly in apperance.   
  
And fire.  
  
These strange buildings were engulfed in fire, the light from the dancing flames flooded throughout the night sky.   
  
Now she was hovering over the city. In the streets she could see soldiers running from the flames, running over the bodies of what she could only assume to be the former inhabitants of this city. It was a horrible sight to behold. She could even hear the screams of those who were dying, either by flame or sword. The air was thick with heat and smoke. That too, she supposed, was enough to smother someone. Off in the distance she could hear a cracking. Again, this sound was familiar, it sounded like joints cracking. And then came the wind, distracting her from finding the source of that sound. It was a cool wind, soothing almost.   
  
Suddenly her attention was strangely drawn to the street below her, and even though smoke was blowing up into her face in billowing black clouds, she could still see the scene enfolding below her. In the middle of the street, amidst the bodies and the broken, smoldering stone, was a woman. She was just slowly making her way down the street. And if that wasn't bizarre enough in its own right, upon looking behind this woman, she could see that the fires were dying down. Their lively, licking tongues were quickly being quenched by an unknown force, and that 'force', she suspected, was the woman with the dark red hair.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes to a pale sky and the rhythm of a running horse underneath her. She suddenly jerked her body forward in alarm, absoluetly aware that she wasn't home, but quickly running through the rugged terrain of a canyon pass. She had moved so quickly without thought, that she nearly fell of of her steed. She yelped, both at the thought of falling to the rocky, uneven ground, and when she realized that an arm was wrapping around her own shoulders, righting her on the beast again.  
  
"Be careful. I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself now."  
  
She whipped her head around to meet a pare of pale blue eyes, full of concern yet slightly amused. Her mouth gaped at the tattoo on his forehead. Like blood. All of the past night's events flooded her mind and she instantly remembered this young man to be her savior. He had been the one to save her from the water's edge, but who was he really? And where was he taking her?  
  
"Who-who are you?" she stuttered, whispering for her throat was still sore and her mouth dry. The young man smiled and looked into her eyes briefly while saying,  
  
"My name is Chesta." he looked up, steering the animal they were riding. Hitomi faced forward again, slightly leaning back into Chesta's chest, his arm around her stomach so as to prevent her from falling. She felt safe enough with him. "What is your name?" he asked quietly in her ear.  
  
"Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
"What a beautiful name. It suits you."  
  
Hitomi could feel her cheeks grow warm, even against the cool wind that was whipping at her face. She narrowed her eyes, the wind making her eyes water slightly. She looked around again, the rock walls were decreasing in height, and she could now see more of the sky. It was early morning she guessed by the rapidly fading stars and the growing yellow light to her left. The sun.  
  
"Chesta, where are you taking me?" she asked.  
  
Chesta took in a breath, collecting his thoughts.  
  
"I'm taking you to Necron, to Queen Fresia. She is expecting you."  
  
"And where are we now?" for some reason she couldn't help but ask questions. She felt an overwhelming sense of deja-vu, but couldn't quite place it. She knew she had been here before, but her memory was clouded at the moment.  
  
"We are now passing through the Nescer Moutains. We'll be able to see the city in just a few moments."  
  
Hitomi let the information sink in, but it was Chesta that she was paying attention to. His close proximity and his breath in her ear made her heart flutter. She had the urge to turn around and look at his face again, but her thoughts were interrupted by his voice once again in her ear.  
  
"There," he pointed at the horizon. "That is the city of Necron."  
  
Hitomi followed his pointing finger and saw the growing skyline of a city. Again there was a strange sensations that she had been here before. In the dim early morning light, she could see the strange buildings growing on the horizon.  
  
Fire. Smoke.  
  
Hitomi shook her head. The images of a great fire quickly fading away with that simple motion. It was beautiful with the slow sunbeams inching their way up the stone surfaces. It looked almost like something out of a fairytale if it weren't for the tarnished look the buildings had.   
  
They were rapidly appraoching the city limits and then entered just as fast. There was no one in the streets, obviously because it was early; save for a few soldiers at their different posts. Chesta guided the horse through the winding city streets and up to another set of gates. These ones were huge, white, almost like marble, and effortlessly smooth.   
  
"This is the palace gates." Chesta informed her. Then the solid doors opened slowly, hardly making a sound. Chesta stirred the animal back into motion and they were running up the path inside. They ran up to a large staircase and Chesta, in one motion it seemed, removed his arm from around Hitomi's body and swun himself off of the beast. Hitomi, for some reason, felt like she was missing something when he wasn't close to her.   
  
She looked down at him, he smiled back at her, extending his hand. She shakily reached for hit, grasping onto it. Then she looked at him, questioningly. He chuckled.  
  
"Just lift your leg over," She did so. "Good. Now here, take my other hand, yes, and now jump down." She jumped, though her landing was off, for she was unsure of herself. Chesta quickly caught her before she fell. She looked up into his clear eyes and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"I guess that's the second time today that I've saved you from falling." All Hitomi could do was smile and nod. He straightened both of them up, and took her hand, turning aorund to lead her up the stairs. "Come with me."  
  
He lead her through a set of large doors, like the large stone gates almost, and through several dark hallways. There was something not quite right about this place. It felt of wrongdoings and a few times, Hitomi could swear that she smelt something burnt or burning. Her suspicions were building with every step. The only thing she felt she could trust in was Chesta.  
  
Finaly they came upon another pair of doors, though this one was heavily guarded. Chesta gripped her hand once again and pulled her closer to him. His posture stiffened and immediately Hitomi felt the air around him change. She assumed that this was the soldier side of the kind young man.  
  
"I am here to see Queen Fresia. I have brought the woman as she commanded." Even Chesta's voice took on a different tone; one of authority.  
  
Hitomi was suddenly wary of Chesta. He had been commanded to find her and bring her back? What was going on? Almost in answer to her internal fears, Chesta lightly squeezed her hand, and oddly enough, she was put at ease. She fought the urge to smile.  
  
The four guards looked at him skeptically, then looking Hitomi over, their approving sneers unnerved Hitomi considerably. Then one - one of the larger men and most likely the 'leader' - stepped forward slightly and spoke.  
  
"We are not aware of this alleged command from Her Majesty, therefore you are not to be admitted into her prescence."  
  
Hitomi saw Chesta's eyes narrow in frustration, and he was about to say something in return when the guard who had spoken suddenly froze, his hands flying to his neck, clawing at the unseen attacker.  
  
Hitomi saw a flash of a lithe cloaked figure and the hand that was gripping at this mans throat. Then the vision was gone and a low, hissing voice came.  
  
"Don't be sso ignorant, Tahni. Chessta is ssecond in command to General Albatou and your ssuperior." The soldier's brow was beading with sweat as his skin slowly began to turn a sickly blue. He was suffocating.  
  
"Zongi!" a thundering voice boomed, seeming to come from every direction at once. "Leave him be. Please, escort the captain and our guest into my throne room."  
  
A displeased hissing was heard and then the guard was violently thrown against the wall with a hard crack of both armor and bone. The man rolled onto his side, gasping greedily for air. But what was most astonishing was that only inches from where the quard had been thrown from, a shadowy figure materialized . He was abnormally tall and thin, and was entirely covered from head to toe in a midnight blue robe, the hood covering his head and a cloth of some kind covering his face save for his eyes. They were green and reptilian in appearance. They were frightening to look at, but somehow Hitomi couldn't help herself from staring into them. What she did manage was to take an instinctive step backward.  
  
"Come with me." said the serpentine voice. And the figure assumedly to be Zongi, turned and walked to the large doors, which swung open effortlessly at his approach as if by someone's command.  
  
Inside was a long corridor, lined by collosal pillars and decorative lamps on both sides. It was relatively dark, but the light gave a cozy, warm glow, though this did not offset the feeling Hitomi had of something terribly wrong being there, and it was getting worse with each step.  
  
They continued to follow Zongi down the dimly lit corridor, Chesta still holding on to Hitomi's hand, until they came upon yet another set of doors.   
  
What is it with all these doors, it's like these people have something to hide, Hitomi thought.  
  
These doors opened in the same flawless manner that all the others had, and they were lead through. The light was tremendously bright, of course, the sun was shining right through the enormous windows directly in front of them, nearly blinding them. Zongi adjusted his hood to shade his eyes, Chesta squinted, and Hitomi raised her hand to her forehead, shading her eyes as well from the bright morning sun.  
  
"Good morning." came the voice, its origins coming from somewhere in the light. It was distinctly feminine.  
  
Hitomi tried to look ahead, into the light, and amidst the blinding yellow, there was a hint of something there. Hitomi quickly shut her eyes for they were burning with the intensity of the sun.  
  
"Captain," the voice uttered. Chesta lifted his head, squinting still, his full attention on the blurred presence in front of them. "You have done well. You have brought the Wing Goddess as I commanded."   
  
Chesta bowed his head to accept this praise. "I live to serve you my Queen."  
  
Hitomi heard a small laugh, and when she looked up she could see a pair of fiery red eyes looking back at her. Then the voice spoke again.  
  
"Wing Goddess, does the light bother you?"   
  
"Yes. Yes, it does." Hitomi whispered, unsure of whether or not it was proper to be so honest. Chesta looed at her oddly. Was she the only one who had heard the voice speak just now?  
  
Suddenly there was the loud screech of metal being pulled across metal and looking on amazedly, Hitomi watched as the immense windows were slowly being covered by equally large drapes, seemingly by themselves for she couldn't see anyone pulling them shut. Once all natural outside light was consumed, the odd company was left in the shadowed silence of a lamp lit room.  
  
Hitomi looked up to where she had seen the red eyes and found a woman sitting on a throne. Her fair skin and flaming red hair shone fiercely in the lamp light, and immediately struck at Hitomi's heart and soul.  
  
Her.  
  
It was the woman from her dreams. The woman made of fire and the cold words she had spoken.   
  
...'Now you die.'...  
  
And the woman walking amongst the burning city, quelling the flames. It was her.  
  
Hitomi screamed horribly and tried to run, but Zongi caught her arm and flung her around to face the woman. His vice-like grip on her arms made Hitomi wince. She could feel her skin bruise. Hitomi felt tears welling in her eyes. Then the words hit her, like a tidal wave, and she spoke them without even knowing why.  
  
"You are no 'Queen', Fresia. You are nothing but The Destroyer. You are wildfire; everything you touch turns to ash."  
  
Hitomi gasped. What had she just said? Now she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She had no idea how the words had left her mouth but she knew that she would pay dearly for them.   
  
The woman laughed.  
  
"Do not be mistaken, Wing Goddess, for I Am Queen. And as Queen I plan to take Gaea and bring peace to her burned and scarred lands."  
  
The woman, Fresia, stood up from her throne and walked toward them. Chesta immediately knelt on one knee, bowing his head. Hitomi felt Zongi bow his own hooded head behind her, but she stood firm, not flinching, no matter how afraid she felt inside or how telling the tears in her eyes were. Fresia stood directly in front of Hitomi, smiling at the girl.  
  
"Please, Wing Goddess," she touched the jewel hanging around her neck, then touched her fingers to Hitomi's forehead. Hitomi did nothing for she was frozen with fear. Then Fresia smiled. "Please help me bring peace to Gaea once and for all." She pulled her hand back and looked in to Hitomi's eyes for an answer.  
  
Hitomi blinked and her body relaxed. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, my Queen. I will help you."  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I took some liberties with Zongi's character. I gave him a slightly new look and an obviously new ability; invisibility. Nifty, eh? hehehe. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please, reviews highly appreciated.  
  
~Tabitha 


	13. Resolve To Move

Chapter 12: Resolve To Move  
  
"General Albatou, why do you spy on me from the shadows." said the silky, voice bringing Dilandau out of his silent watch. He stepped out of the darkness and in front of the window that Fresia was looking out of, the light washing over his fine armor, white hair and stunning red eyes. He did not respond otherwise.  
  
"It is polite to answer when asked a question, especially when asked by your monarch." her gaze never left the window.  
  
"It is a force of habit, My 'Queen'. I am a soldier after all."  
  
"Yes, that you are." she simply stated. Then after a long pause, in which Dilandau looked at the woman with some suspicion, she said.  
  
"Do your fingers still hurt, when it rains I mean."  
  
Dilandau's eyes narrowed. "M'lady?" he asked, remembering his ettiquette for once.  
  
"On your left hand, your your third and fourth fingers were broken in reccent years. Do they still hurt when it rains."  
  
Dilandau, realizing what she was referring to, stared at her in awe. How had she known about that? As she had said, that had been years ago.  
  
"I just thought that I would remind you of what your last leader did when you disobeyed him, only I would do much worse." And she turned arouns to face him. His face was nearly drained of color, but he regained his composure and stared into her eyes. "And believe me when I tell you this, I don't want to hurt you, Dilandau, but I will if I have to." And with those words, Dilandau noticed that she almost looked sad. How odd. The moment quickly passed and she was calm and flawless looking again.  
  
"Have you enough troops now, General?"  
  
Dilandau quickly straightened his posture for his reply. "Yes, Your Highness. All captured enemy forces have been turned. We now control the Necsarian Army. Do you still wish to go ahead as planned?" A slight smile threatened to cross his lips.   
  
"Yes, head out toward Fanelia. Let us see if the strongest of the Dragon Clan will give us a worthy challenge. And then we will see them fall. Dismissed."   
  
Dilandau bowed to Fresia, turned on his heel and walked out of the thrown room, a maliscious smile spread across his face.  
  
***  
  
"This Holy City, where the hell is it!" Dryden burst out. Having sat in the tent for hours, sleeping very little and now awake once again, and to say the least, he was frustrated. What the hell does it all mean?  
  
He knew that whenever the prophecies spoke of a 'Fallen Dragon', they were referring to Folken. And many references to the god Escaflowne were made, both calling it a god and a beast.  
  
'In the midst of battle/ The Beast will be awakened.'  
  
It was nearly morning, he could see the faint light of dawn creeping over the horizon, and he hadn't gotten that far at all. He leaned forward on his elbows, his face resting in his hands. What was he going to do? He knew that what was left in these scrolls held the key to unlocking Gaea's uncertain future. But what? Where was it?  
  
Dryden sighed heavily, shaking his head slightly. He was so tired.   
  
Unbidden, his mind began to replay the events of the past, when the Wing Goddess had first arrived. three long years ago.   
  
He had been in his home in Turoshina, in his bed chamber, thinking to himself when he heard the commotion. Looking out his window he saw it, a red monster the likes of which he had never seen outside of his history and mythology books. It had to be none other than the God of Fire, Alseides. He was calling to War, calling for a battle to be fought. And soon he was answered. There he stood, the god Escaflowne, and the battle commenced.   
  
Dryden remebered standing enrapped in the scene before him, playing out its ruthless and bloody plot. He knew that the Wing Goddess had summoned the white god, even though she said she didn't want to, that she wouldn't, but unwilling as she was, she had brought the gods down to their soil and now their world was at stake.   
  
In the end, it turned out that the fire god was no match for Van's sanguine battle tactics, and succumbed to the mighty titan. Triumphant, Escaflowne stood, transformed now to its native state as the God of War. Black as the night itself save for the armor of its shoulders which were red. Even its heart had turned black. Escaflowne's true nature had finally emmerged, and had taken the young king with it.  
  
Dryden stood up and sighed. The rest, as they say, is history. Now for their present situation. He walked out of his tent and stared at the rising sun which was just visible over the far off hills.  
  
'In the Holy City/ Where Dragons fought and fell.'  
  
"That's it!" Dryden cried in excitement. He stumbled back into his tent and scrambled for a quill and a piece of paper. He began to write it all down as the revelation came to him in waves.  
  
'The Holy City is none other than Turoshina. That is where the Abaharaki had taken their final stand against the Black Dragon. The Dragons - Van, Folken, and the pilot of Alseides. (No one but a Dragon of some substantial birth could command the gods). And Alseides, as well as Folken, had definately fallen that day.'  
  
Dryden looked at his scribbled notes, then continued his hurried script.  
  
'Also, Van saved Gaea, so obviously he was, rather, still is Gaea's champion, chosen by the gods; but a champion too must be saved. That saviour was and most likely is Hitomi, the Wing Goddess. She is the stern hand that calmed to worn spirit.'  
  
"It was all there, right in front of me." Dryden mused, amazed that he had missed something so simple. "I must go tell Van."   
  
Hurriedly, Dryden gathered the book and all his notes, including the ones he had just made, and ran out of his tent on towards the young kings'.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Lord Van." Merle whispered as she whiped the young man's forehead. His unconscious form was trembling horribly, sweat pouring from his brow as if he were ill with a fever. He moaned every so often, making Merle lean in closer to him, anxious to see if he is rousing or just mumbling in his feverish sleep. She knew that he had suffered a vision, and it scared her, especially with the state he was in now because of it.   
  
She daintily pushed sweat soaked hair off of his face, careful not to disturb him too much. Usually he looked absolutely beautiful in his sleep, and she should know, she had seen him like that so many times before, but now he looked older, tired and weighed down.   
  
"Oh, Lord Van. What am I to do? How can I help you now?" the cat-girl nearly hummed the words, hoping that they would fall upon Van's troubled mind as a salve to sooth him.  
  
Suddenly there was a quiet commotion just outside of the king's tent. Angry that someone would even unintentionally disturb the sick man laying within, Merle stood up and walked outside.  
  
"What is going on out here?!" she hissed as quietly as possible to the guards.  
  
"M'Lady, we were ordered to let no one in but you, the General and the Captain in, but this man will not leave." said on of the two guards standing watch over the tents entrance.  
  
Merle looked at the 'visitor' and saw it to be Dryden, Fanelia's Chief Advisor.  
  
"You imbecile! This is the kings Chief Advisor, Dryden Fassa. He may enter if he damn well wants to." she scolded them and lead the somewhat ruffled Dryden into the tent.  
  
"Oh Merle, what ever has happened to him?" Dryden said as he knelt the king's side.  
  
"He has had a vision, Fassa, and he is now suffering the consequences." she said flatly, though not meaning to sound uncaring.  
  
Dryden stood and turned around just in time to see another figure enter. Loosely tied back blond locks betrayed the new arrival.   
  
"Allen." Merle greeted calmly, her gaze upon Van's trembling form unwavering. Allen only nodded, he too looking at Van.  
  
Dryden gave a small cough, drawing the attention of the blond General. Merle's ears swivelled in his direction.  
  
"We must go to Torushina as soon as possible." he stated plainly. 


End file.
